Just Like Your Father
by JoinTheParty
Summary: Teddy Lupin is a major player. He is dating another girl every week and and thinks he is hot as anything. But when he finds something important out about his father, he has to deal with the changes that this secret plagues him with.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, so this is kinda my first fic. I mean I've started a few before, but they all kind of sucked. But this one just came to me, so I hope you guys like it

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter. That would be JK Rowling. Not me.

**Chapter 1**

"Your kidding me right?"

"No I am not kidding you. I am sorry Teddy, but this is over. You have been acting

differently lately, and I know it is because of your little friend, Abia. We all know she has a thing for you, and I am starting to get think that the feeling is mutual. I am sorry Ted, but this is just not going to work," she said to me.

I just stood there, awestruck. This was ridiculous. First of all, I

didn't even like the girl that just dumped me. She was a total slut. I mean, I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but that's the only reason I was even with her. She was totally dim, but she was pretty and easy. Either way, I couldn't believe she broke up with _me_. I was planning on breaking up with her soon enough. I was the hottest, most popular guy in school! What was her problem? "Whatever," I thought. "Who needs her." Oh, and the other thing, I totally am not into Abia. She is literally my best friend. She's really smart, unlike Rae, my girl-well apparently ex girlfriend now. I can talk to her about anything and she is always helping me with my schoolwork.

Abia and I are both in Ravenclaw, but I am not really sure how I ended up here. I am not

exactly the most magical wand in Ollivander's. I thought for sure I would be in Gryffindor, like my father, who died just after I was born. He was a noble man. He died in war actually. So did my mother. I am really proud of that, though. Anyway, I am a Ravenclaw. This bummed me out for a while in my first year, but I got used to it.

But I do not have a thing for Abia at all. I mean she's pretty and nice and stuff, but I

just can't imagine liking her that way. Just too weird. I love her like a sister, and that's the way it's going to be.

I strolled up to the Ravenclaw house. I was outside. It was a really nice day out. It was

springtime, my favorite time of the year. The Ravenclaw house was on the west side of the building, on the fifth floor. It was a bit of a pain, sometimes, walking all the way up there just to get to my room, especially when the stairs wouldn't stop moving.

I wondered what I was going to tell everyone, about what happened with Rae. I obviously

couldn't tell them the truth. I'll just tell them I dumped her, I figured. Rae was in Hufflepuff. Not that it really mattered. I would go for anyone really, as long as they were decent. Hell, I even dated a Slytherin for about two seconds.

I approached the eagle knocker. I always had trouble with these questions, because, as I

said before, I wasn't the brightest.

_Human I am, but person I'm not_

_You'll know I am here, but I'll never be caught_

Ugh, this was a hard one. I just sat there and thought, and waited, and then thought some

more. Why was no one coming! It had to have been at least twenty minutes before Abia walked up and saw me there.

"Ted? What are you doing on the floor? Let me guess, you couldn't figure out the riddle

again?" She said in her high pitched, fairy like voice. That was one of my favorite qualities about her, her voice. Though she was a beautiful girl, with wavy, jet black hair, ivory skin, and flashing hazel eyes, I loved her voice more than anything. It did not suit her at all. It sounded like it belonged to an anorexic bleach blond girl. But she was the opposite of that. She wasn't exactly goth, but she looked the part. She did not wear dark clothing or anything. As a matter of fact, she was one of the most eccentric people I knew. She wore a lot of yellows and greens. She was a lot like Luna Lovegood, whom I had met through my godfather, Harry Potter.

"That would be correct…" I responded, embarrassed. Another reason I did not like the

Ravenclaw house. Everyone was much smarter than me. Abia laughed and looked at the knocker

_Human I am, but person I'm not_

_You'll know I am here, but I'll never be caught_

"Hmm…" She thought for a moment. "A ghost," she said to the eagle. It nodded, pleased with

her, and opened us up to the common room.

I loved our common room. It was a wide, circular room. It was very airy and, naturally,

decorated with our house colors of blue and bronze. There are bookshelves and tables and comfortable chairs all over. There was a warm fireplace right in the front center. My favorite chair was the one right in front of the fire. It was deep blue with bronze diamonds. I loved the way it sunk in when you sat down. It felt like you were sitting on a cloud. Being in my fifth year, I knew all of the best places in the castle.

"So what were you doing, roaming the grounds today?" Abia asked me.

"Rae and I broke up," I told her. I knew I would have to tell her the truth. According to

her I got very cocky when I was lying, so I would have to tell her the truth. "She dumped me."

"No way, she actually dumped you? Bold move, for a Hufflepuff." Abia was not too fond of

Hufflepuff house, Rae and her friends in particular. She was not too fond of any of the other houses, to be honest. She was a Ravenclaw through and through.

"Look, don't tell anybody, okay? I was planning on just telling everyone I was getting

tired of her, but I apparently can't lie to you."

"Very true. Okay, fine. Who would I tell anyways? I don't really like anyone here, besides

you and Jett." Jett was my other best mate. He was my wingman, and did the things with me that I couldn't do with Abia. The three of us had been friends since our first days at Hogwarts. We had shared a compartment on the Express.

"Oh I don't know. I thought you might tell that Kaleb fellow. You fancy him now don't

you?" I knew this wasn't a bit true, but that was how me and Abia's relationship worked. We made fun of each other. It worked for us.

"You are an ass. You know I cant stand Kaleb. He is a Gryffindor, for God's sake."

"I am fully aware of his house, but I saw the way you were cozying up to him in Charms the

other day. Even old Flitwick noticed." I chuckled at this. Abia and Kaleb had been pared up to practice in charms the other day and Flitwick had called them out for bickering too much.

"You very well know that Kaleb is as dull and dumb as a hippogriff, and he was being an

idiot the other day in charms. Some people just do not know how to pronounce spells."

"Sure, we can say that's what happened," I said tauntingly. I knew how much this was

annoying her. I loved it.

"You, Teddy Lupin, are an idiot."

"Abia McDowell, we all know that is true." With that I went upstairs to my dormitory,

hoping to find Jett. As much as I enjoyed bickering with Abia, it started to get boring after a few go's. Luckily, Jett was up there drawing on his notepad. That was another thing about our trio. Jett drew, Abia took pictures, and I wrote. We went together perfectly, almost like puzzle pieces.

"What have you got there mate?" Jett was really private, and hated to share his work. He

was amazing though. I ran over to him an snatched the book out of his hand.

"Come on, man. Give that back," he pleaded. I looked at what he had been drawing. It was

some sort of wolf. A werewolf, I think. The drawing was great, but I hated werewolves. It was like they brought up some bad feeling in the back of my mind. They just made me generally uncomfortable. The same with full moons. It was weird, I had no idea what it was about.

"I had a dream about them, last night," Jett said boldly. He was private with his artwork,

but that was about it. He was probably one of the loudest, most bold people I knew. Very self centered, too. He thought he was the most handsome bloke out there. The ladies seemed to thing so too. He had dark brown hair, pale skin and baby blue eyes. The girls ate that crap up. He and I together were the best in our year with the ladies, to be blunt. We both almost always had girlfriends, though they were normally the same type: blond, dim and easy. Right now he was seeing some chick called Sarafina. She was friends with Rae. I still couldn't believe she dumped me. "It was very real. Creepy, huh?" he asked, interrupting my train of thought. Sometimes I think I think too much for my own good.

"I don't like werewolves. They freak me out."

"Ah, well, its just a drawing mate. Don't think too much on it."

"I'll try not to."

"So Rae dumped you? That sucks man." Leave it to Sarafina to go and tell the whole damn

world about it.

"Yeah, its whatever I didn't even like her anyway. Just another one to check off the list."

With this I laid down on my bed. I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. I couldn't call asleep so I went for a stroll. But now I was really tired. "Maybe I should take a nap," I thought, just before drifting off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Yeah, I am not really sure what I should say here, so I'm just going to go with it. Oh and I hope none of you are like grammar Nazis cause my grammar kind of sucks

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Harry Potter. Psh, I wish.

**Chapter 2**

I awoke with a massive headache. I sat up and wondered where I was. This was not my dormitory. This was the forbidden forest. I knew because I had taken a few girls back here in the past. Why I was here, I had no idea. I looked around me. I was naked with blood all over my front! What was going on? I looked down, and I was laying on a dead centuar. "What the hell?" I screamed out. I had to get out of here. I had no idea what had happened. I grabbed a few leaves and branches and covered up the most…private parts of my body. I snuck across the grounds. It was unfortunately broad daylight. I had no clue what time it was; I didn't remember anything. What day was it…Monday. Well when I fell asleep it was Sunday at least. I had no idea how long I had been gone. If I was lucky everyone would already be in class and I would be able to sneak in without being seen. I hoped no one would feel like looking out the window today.

I made it up to the castle, and as I had hoped, classes were in session. I snuck up to the

fifth floor. I got up to my dormitory without being seen. I almost got caught by some second years that thought they were cool roaming the halls during class. But luckily I was able to hide behind a cabinet and they didn't see me.

When I got up to the dormitory, for the second time this morning I

was stricken with another surprise. The room was trashed! There were dressers knocked over, beds torn up and clothes all over the floor. "Had I done this?" I thought. Impossible. Well apparently I had killed a centuar and run into the woods last night. I tried to remember. I really had no idea. I figured Jett would fill me in later. So I went through my trunk and got out my books. I looked at the clock. We were in the middle of Potions. I decided to go anyway; Slughorn wouldn't care. That old man loved me.

"Mr. Lupin, how nice of you to join us," Slughorn said as I strolled into class.

"I am _so_ sorry Professor. I was so knocked out last night, I overslept," I responded, trying

to sound legitimate. Apparently it worked.

"Yes, well take your seat," he said with his usual jolly smile.

I sat down in my normal seat between Jett and Abia. "Where were you this morning man? You

weren't in the dormitory! We were worried. Thought you'd gone and gotten yourself killed or something."

"Not too far from it," I muttered under my breath.

"What are you talking about man?" Apparently I hadn't muttered quiet enough. I ignored him

and attempted to listen to the lesson. It was difficult, because we had class with the Hufflepuffs, and that dumb little clique would constantly be giggling about something or other. Rae was in this class. I saw her. She looked really nice today, her makeup done well. It was true that I didn't care about her; I never liked her. I just couldn't stop thinking about what she had said.

I didn't like Abia, and she didn't like me…I didn't think. I mean Abia had always been my

best friend, but just that. I had never really thought about her that way. I mean, she wasn't like the girls I dated. She was the exact opposite. She actually had a brain, and she didn't dress like a hooker. Whatever, I thought. Its not worth my time. I had more important things to think about.

What could be a possible explanation for the recent events? I couldn't explain. I would talk

to Abia about it later. She would know, she always did.

That night Abia, Jett and I were sitting in the common room. "It was so weird though man. I mean, I left the dormitory after you fell asleep, and when we all came back up you were gone and the room was trashed!" Jett had told me about what had happened. I was just waiting for him to go upstairs so I could talk Abia alone. I didn't really want to talk to Jett about this right now. He would go and scream about it to the whole world. Abia knew something was up. She was giving me one of her looks. It was one of those looks like she was inspecting you. It made you feel like she could see right through your soul.

Jett finally dismissed himself and I was alone with Abia. "So what

really happened to you last night?" she asked. I told her the whole story, from the werewolf picture to the dead centuar.

She was silent for about five minutes, pondering on what I had

said. Finally she spoke. "What if you are a werewolf?" she said. "It was a full moon last night." No, impossible. There's no way! I am Teddy Lupin. I am not a werewolf. "Why don't you send Harry

Potter an owl? He would probably know if there was some reason for it. Unless…did one bite you?"

"No! Of course not! And maybe I will do that. I know my mother was a Metamorphmagus, maybe my

father was a werewolf. I guess that's a possibility." With that I went upstairs and wrote him a letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hi, how are you? I am fine, having a great time at Hogwarts as always. James and Albus seem to _

_be having a good time as well. Albus is a proud Gryffindor; we all knew he would be. Anyway, I am writing to ask you an important question. Do any of my ancestors happen to be some kind of creatures? In particular, a werewolf? Because last night, a full moon, I fell asleep and woke up in the forest on top of a dead centuar. My dormitory was trashed and I didn't remember anything. I know this is sudden and may sound a bit strange, but it just seemed weird._

_Thanks,_

_Teddy_

I went up to the owlery and sent the letter with my owl, Strix. He

was pitch black owl and very easy to spot. I tied my letter to his claw and sent him off. Hopefully Harry would reply soon. Preferably before the next full moon.


End file.
